Emone
Emone is one of the twins born to Queen Catherine and King Henry II of France. She was the younger sister of Francis, Elisabeth, Claude, Margaret, and the older sister of Charles and Henry III. She and her twin sister Henrietta, were originally believed to be a part of the reckoning; however they began haunting Catherine, because they felt that she didn't do enough to protect them. It was recently discovered that they were hallucinations from the poison that made Henry II mad and was doing the same to Catherine. She is portrayed by Madison Oldroy. Emone is a member of the [[House of Valois|'House of Valois']]. Early Life Emone and her fraternal twin sister Henrietta were the only set of twins born to Henry and Catherine. Catherine said that they were so tiny when they were born, and she could see differences in them even as babies due to each one having their own unique features. Season Two In The Lamb and the Slaughter, Henrietta and Emone appear for the first time, when they encounter their mother in the castle halls. The ghosts are against the wall with sage in front of them, and in the same breath they ask Catherine to move the sage then accuse her of not protecting them. Catherine has no idea what's going on and she is left afraid and more than a little confused. In The Prince of the Blood, Henrietta and Emone encounter Catherine in her private study where she asks them if she is somehow responsible for their deaths since they said she didn't protect them. Later that night while she is heading for bed, the twins encounter Catherine again and go into Claude's room with the Queen following close behind. It is here that Catherine receives a major shock when Henrietta calls her "mother" and Claude "sister" and she realizes that these ghosts are her twin daughters who died in infancy. Henrietta asks Catherine if she loves Claude more than them as Emone grabs Claude's hair and pulls it as if she is going to snap her neck. In Terror of the Faithful, The story behind the deaths of Emone and Henrietta is revealed. Through flashback a younger Queen Catherine is in the nursery with one of her babies in her arms while the nanny has the other baby. The nanny tells the Queen about: the immense jealously Princess Claude has towards the twins, the complaints she made about them such as pulling the flowers off her dress, that she looks at them with intense hatred, and worse that she pinches them. Queen Catherine is not at all happy to hear this as she tells her daughter that she is not pleased, then turns to comfort her twins when they begin to cry. Later through another flashback Queen Catherine is seen in the nursery late at night in tears as she tells the doctor that she felt something was wrong with her babies as they were too quiet. The Queen further says that when she tried to wake her babies she couldn't. The doctor tells a horrified Queen that her babies were suffocated and shows her the flowers he found stuffed into each of their throats. The Queen is crushed by this news as she collapses in cries of grief and despair. In Mercy, Henrietta and Emone encounter their mother once again; however this time they confront her about the fact that she knew all this time that Claude had killed them by suffocating them in their sleep, then blamed it on illness. Emone accuses Catherine of lying about it to protect Claude who was only 5. Henrietta tells Catherine to choose them as Emone grabs their mother's wrist with such force that the pain brings her to her knees. Henrietta tells Catherine to do to Claude what she did to them, and threatens that if she doesn't do something then they will and she promises that Claude will suffer. In Getaway, The twins watch with their father as Catherine confronts Claude about their deaths. Catherine tells all of the details from the flowers being found in their throats, to Claude's phony reaction to discovering their deaths. The twins watch further as Claude also confronts her mother on poisoning her to appease the twins. Lastly the twins watch as their mother stops Claude from poisoning herself, and catches her as she collapses in Catherine's arms in tears, and they slowly fade away. In Banished, The twins enjoy spending quality time with their mother: running through the castle, frolicking in the snow etc. Later however while confronting Henry; Catherine is interrupted by Emone who asks why she's arguing with Henry. Catherine sadly tells her daughters that unfortunately their time with her must come to an end, that they need to find peace far away from the castle, and finally she promises them that she will be with them one day and that it will seem like a very short time to them. Catherine gently wipes away the tears from her daughter's eyes as they begin to weep, and bid each other a sad farewell. Later, the truth behind their deaths is revealed when Queen Catherine learns that it was Diane who was actually responsible for the deaths of her infant daughters; as she left the nursery windows open so the twins would freeze to death. Late that night the furious Queen avenges the deaths of her babies by murdering Diane, thus allowing them to rest in peace. Personality Emone is the quieter of the twins as she doesn't speak much; however she coughs up flowers which lend a hint as to how she and Henrietta died. Name Emone is a feminine form of the male name Eamonn. This name is a French variant of the Old English name Eadmund, which means: rich or happy, and protection; it also comes from Irish and Gaelic origin. Physical Appearance Emone looks just like her mother with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. Relationships *Catherine de' Medici: Catherine is Emone and Henrietta's mother. Emone hasn't spoken to Catherine much, but coughed up flowers which hint as to how she and her sister died. Emone feels that her mother could have protected her but didn't; which is why she is haunting her. In Mercy Emone accuses her mother of lying about the truth behind the deaths of her and her sister by blaming illness as the cause. Recently, however Emone and Henrietta reconciled with their mother and Catherine bid them a sad farewell so they can rest in peace. *Claude: Princess Claude is the older sister of Emone and Henrietta. As babies Emone and Henrietta experienced intense jealously and mistreatment from their sister, because it was felt that they were taking Catherine's attention away from Claude. In The Prince of the Blood, Emone grabs Claude's hair in anger and pulls it as if she were going to snap her neck. Appearances Gallery RE207b_0317b_595_slogo.jpg Emone&Henriette1.jpg Emone&Henriette2.jpg Emone&Henriette4.jpg Emone&Henriette5.jpg Emone&Henriette6.jpg Emone&Henriette7.jpg Emone&Henriette8.jpg Emone&Henriette9.jpg Emone&Henriette10.jpg Emone&Henriette11.jpg Emone&Henriette12.jpg Emone&Henriette13.jpg Emone&Henriette14.jpg Emone&Henriette15.jpg Emone&Henriette17.jpg Emone&Henriette18.jpg Emone&Henriette19.jpg Emone&Henriette20.jpg Emone&Henriette21.jpg Emone&Henriette22.jpg Emone&Henriette25.jpg Emone&Henriette26.jpg Emone&Henriette27.jpg Emone&Henriette28.jpg Emone&Henriette29.jpg Emone&Henriette30.jpg Emone&Henriette31.jpg Emone&Henriette32.jpg Emone&Henriette35.jpg Emone.jpg Emone1.jpg Emone2.jpg Emone3.jpg Emone4.jpg Emone6.jpg Trivia *Emone and her sister first appeared to Catherine in The Lamb and the Slaughter. *Catherine realized who they were when they called her "mother" in The Prince of the Blood. *In Terror of the Faithful the background about the deaths of the twins is revealed. *In Banished the actual truth about the twins' deaths comes out, when it is revealed that Diane killed them by leaving their nursery window open to expose them to the cold. It was also revealed that their father and the nanny were also involved as Henry lured the nanny away from her post so he could sleep with her. **Their mother avenged their deaths in this episode by murdering Diane. **The twins reconciled with their mother in this episode, so they can rest in peace. *It's believed that the twins were suffocated in their sleep by their sister Claude. **Claude is later proven to be innocent of this as she was framed by the nanny. *Emone and Henrietta are based historically on Henry and Catherine's real life twins: Princess Joanna who died in utero and Princess Victoria of Valois who died only 7 weeks after she was born. *Henrietta and Emone are fraternal twins. Emone resembles Catherine, and Henrietta looks like Henry. See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Princess Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:Deceased Category:Child